The primary goal is to develop new treatment strategies for childhood leukemias and lymphomas. The following projects are currently underway or in preparation:1) Pilot Study of Non-Myeloablative, HLA-Matched Allogeneic Stem Cell Transplantation in Pediatric Leukemias and Lymphomas 2) Anti-CD22 Immunotoxin for Treatment of Leukemias and Lymphomas in Childhood3) Anti-CD25 Immunotoxin for Treatment of Leukemias and Lymphomas in Childhood4) Unconjugated Monoclonal Antibodies for Treatment Lymphomas In Childhood5) EPOCH-Rituximab for HIV-Associated Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas In Childhood6) Comparative Oncology Investigations in Dogs as Model for Translational Studies in Pediatric Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas7) Pilot Study of Non-Myeloablative, T-Cell Depleted, Haploidentical Allogeneic Stem Cell Transplantation for Pediatric Leukemias and Lymphomas 8) Bench-to-Bedside Translational Development of WT1 Peptide-Transduced Allogeneic Dendritic Cell Vaccine for Childhood ALL 9) Hematologic Malignancy Biology Study 10) Phase II Study of UCN-01 In Relapsed Or Refractory Systemic Anaplastic Large Cell And Mature T-Cell Lymphomas